Joint arthroplasty is the most successful treatment thus far for relieving pain and restoring function to patients suffering from arthritis and other destructive joint problems. Hip and knee replacements are quite common with more than half a million of each procedure performed annually in the US. The popularity of hip and knee arthroplasty has been established by the efficacy and durability of these types of joint replacements. For example, the Australian national registry reports cumulative revision rates of only 4% at seven years for primary total knee arthroplasty, while the Swedish national registry reports survivorships of greater than 93% at 10 years for hip arthroplasty. For total elbow replacement, the results are not as good, with the Norwegian Arthroplasty Register reporting a failure rate of 8% and 15% at 5- and 10-year follow up, respectively.
The two leading clinical indications for total elbow arthroplasty are rheumatoid arthritis and posttraumatic arthritis. The two primary elbow replacement types used to treat these arthritic events are constrained and unconstrained designs, also referred to as linked and unlinked, respectively. Linked elbow replacements have intrinsic stability as the humeral and ulnar components are mechanically connected to one another, usually by a hinge. Some laxity exists to permit a small degree of varus-valgus and internal-external rotational movements. The humeral and ulnar components in unlinked elbow replacements, however, are not mechanically connected. For these implants, the degree of varus-valgus and internal-external rotational movements are dependent primarily on the quality of ligamentous and muscular integrity.
In the past, an unlinked elbow has been introduced with a porous coating on the fixation surfaces of the humeral and ulnar components. However, a study showed that of 32 elbow replacement arthroplasties in the test group (32 cementless humeral components, 4 cementless ulnar components), only one patient showed a radiolucent line around the humeral component after an average 3-year follow up. No radiolucent lines were exhibited around the ulnar components.
Currently, there are several devices for elbow replacement. The Coonrad-Morrey total elbow arthroplasty (TEA) system employs linked components, including polyethylene bushings on the humeral and ulnar components through which a metal axle passes, and an anterior flange on the humeral component used in conjunction with bone graft to increase torsional and anteroposterior stability in vivo. The humeral and ulnar components are cemented into place. The hinge permits ±3.5° of varus-valgus motion, with the intent that the load will be transferred to the soft tissues before max angulation is achieved.
Recent studies have evaluated the success of the Coonrad-Morrey TEAs and in particular, one study evaluated 67 Coonrad-Morrey TEAs. Of these, 37 were primary arthroplasties with a five-year survival rate of 72%. The remaining 30 were revision arthroplasties, which had a five-year survivorship of 64%. Other studies have reported ten-year survival of 51% and fifteen-year survival of 24%. Clinical results have only rivaled hip and knee replacement in less active patients, such as those with rheumatoid arthritis. For this group, implant survivorship is about 90% at five to ten years.
An implant-related failure mode with the Coonrad-Morrey TEA is wear and deformation of the polyethylene bushings, causing both decreased function of the joint as the bushing-axle constraint decreases and osteolysis secondary to the release of large volumes of polyethylene wear particles. Studies have reported radiographic evidence of bushing wear in three of six patients after less than five years, requiring patients to undergo revision surgery. Similarly, another study reported bushing wear as the cause of failure in ten patients, all of whom required revision surgery an average of five years postoperatively. A study has shown that 1% of their patients required revision surgery for an isolated bushing exchange at an average of eight years after their TEA. In yet another study, components retrieved from sixteen elbows in fourteen patients were examined and found that damage to the humeral and ulnar polyethylene bushings was nearly universal with asymmetrical thinning and elliptical plastic deformation. Metallic wear on the fixation stem of the ulnar component, consistent with loosening at the implant-cement interface, was observed in most of the cases, underscoring the additional problem of aseptic loosening in TEAs.
The Discovery Elbow System from Biomet, Inc. is a linked, cemented total elbow replacement. The hinge has an hourglass shape to maximize articular surface contact between the humeral and ulnar components. Minimal bone resection maintains the integrity of the humeral epicondyles. The device preserves the ulnar collateral ligament.
The Latitude Total Elbow Prosthesis from Tornier is a modular, cemented total elbow replacement. This device is designed to restore the normal kinematics of the elbow joint creating a modular spool that allows the surgeon to adjust the central, posterior, and anterior offset of the joint axis. A second articular component can be attached to the ulnar component to convert from unlined to linked. The device also has an optional radial component. Limitations of using the Latitude include the complete dissection of the distal humerus that is required for implantation of the components, the use of multiple jigs to locate the natural joint axis that may not be present in a patient with rheumatoid arthritis, limited triceps split to gain access to the ulnar canal, and the use of cemented components.
However, none of these devices allow for intraoperative adjustment of soft tissue tension. For the unlinked condition, conventional devices do not provide for mechanical constraint to varus/valgus motion. It would be desirable to produce an elbow replacement with an articular surface designed to gradually shift the contact point outwardly as more varus/valgus motion is initiated, thus increasing the restoring moment at the joint. It would also be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for total elbow replacement that allow a surgeon to intraoperatively select a linked or unlinked constraint, accommodate cemented or cementless fixation, as well as adjust soft tissue tension of the joint.